Zero (X series) Emails
Introduction Hey, all you Maverick Hunter fans! Go ahead and zip me some emails! Zero's Email Facility After the events of Mega Man X: Command Mission, Zero found the ruins of the Central Computer (Magna Centipede's stage in Mega Man X2) and decided to turn it into his personal recreation center, including a place to check emails. To send an email Send emails under the "Unanswered mails" line. (Note, this is where all emails yet to be checked will be. If it vanishes here, that means it's now answered.) Unanswered mails {None right now. Send some email soon.} Zero's answered Emails 15. While X was in the Past... Yeah, where WAS Zero while X was preventing the Lightanium theft? Transcript Zero (rapping): In parentheses, let me stress the fact clearly--{clicks email icon}--no matter what the deal, I crave emails dearly! Dear Zero, What were you doing when X went back in time to stop Vile and Spark Mandrill from stealing Dr Light's Lightanium supply? Krakhim 13:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) {On the name Krakhim, he calls him Kraken.} Zero: Kraken?! {as he types} Volt Kraken?! Is that you, Squid Adler?! I guess Nathan rebuilt you and Launch Octopus too! {clears screen} Zero (as he types): As for what I was doing while X was in the past, well, someone-- {cuts to scene of Zero standing near the time portal} Zero (voice over): --had to guard the time machine from sneak attacks, so X could get back to our time, right? Zero (in flashback): Man, I wonder what an ounce of Lightanium is worth in 21XX dollars? Douglas: Whatever the case, it must be a heckuva lot to have to go steal them from the past. {returns to computer room, with Zero at the computer} Zero (as he types): After Nathan rebuilt all our friends from the past, I decided to find some of that Lightanium, or what was left. Man, no wonder Sigma wanted it. Nathan helped me make some fancy jewelry for Iris with it. Well, I better go now--the jewelry should be ready by now. Easter Eggs * Click on "the jewelry" to show a scene of Iris with a lovely necklace and pair of bracelets. **Iris: Oh, Zero! This Lightanium is so lovely! **Zero: Uh-huh, it suits you well! Trivia * The rap Zero says is the penultimate rap of Parappa the Rapper 2, if you include the party in the end. * The Lightanium and the incident asked about in the email is the setting of "Mega X", the episode in the Ruby-Spears Mega Man Cartoon that had Mega Man X travel from the past to pursue Vile and Spark Mandrill. 14. A.C. Welcomes Home Zero A.C., an almost-regular of Zero's emails, welcomes Zero back after a long absence. Transcript Zero: Wow! Has it been that long since I checked my emails?! That battle with Shadow Boogius really took a while. {clicks email icon} I've got some serious catching up to do! Dear Zero Hey its me again the A.C. and do not worry, I'm not going to pry anymore about personal info, I did not mean to make you feel uneasy reploids just perplex me. I got a few questions for you though regarding of secrets and rumors I herd from the city 1.Has anybody seen Vile without his helmet? What's he hiding under that thing? 2.Do Mettaurs make good pets? 3. Do alien reploids or ancient androids or cyborgs exist? 4.Do you or any other mavrick hunter think that there is another greater threat besides the Marvricks? 5.What are the current plans of the M.H. now? Thank you for listening to my questions! {with "Marvricks", says "Marvin the Martians"} Zero: Ah, my old friend A. C. {clears screen, begins typing} Zero (as he types): Yeah, delving into people's personal life can be a bit unsettling. You never know when a Maverick might blackmail you. {Clears screen, continues typing} Zero (as he types): I've never seen Vile without his helmet. Even before he went Maverick, he always-- {scene of Vile entering his room} Zero (voice over): --goes into his room and locks it tight when he has to take his helmet off. I guess he was ashamed of his hairdo and never got a chance to fix it. {return to Zero with the computer room, typing on a clear screen.} Zero (as he types): As for Mettaurs being good pets, hey, just as Nathan. His pet Mettaur, Met-U, makes a great pet. And they're so easy to housebreak. {Clears screen as he types some more.} Zero (as he types): As for alien Reploids, I don't think any of them came to earth since the Stardroids incident ages ago, but I can assume that aliens have some version of Reploids on their planets. {Scene of E.T. with a Reploid E.T., waving hi and looking at each other curiously. Returns to Zero at his computer.} Zero (as he types): For threats greater than Mavericks, who knows? Or who wants to know? All we do know is that, since Sigma was removed from the picture, other bad boys (and a few bad girls) want to fill the void left. As for our plans now, just try to maintain the peace. {stops typing} Zero: It's probably gonna takes some time to catch up on these emails, but it's great to do them again. I should have Iris help with one of these sometime. Easter Egg * Click "Marvricks" to see a Star Trek Borg version of Marvin the Martian. Trivia * Zero didn't make a rap similar to the Parappa games. The last time it was this way was the 7th email. * Zero mentions Shadow Boogius, which appeared in 6th email. 13. Return of the Regal Regal Robotnik returns to zero in on Zero. Transcript Zero (rapping): Gimme your best shot to keep myself red hot, cuz I'm the one to bring out the original. {clicks the email icon} Email, email, for my people, people! Come on Zero, here comes Zero Final! Hi zero, Its me again, Robotnik.Your answer to my previous qustions really amused me.THX. -In Megaman X:World Of X, there is an evil counterpart of you called Fusion Zero.Do you think that giving to him the Blastons type and level 17 fits to him?What level and type would you preffer? -What do you think about being a samurai like Samurai jack? -Would you ever like to be Aku from Samurai jack? -Do you think Luna Platz looks better than Iris? (I think Luna does). -Why do you love Iris when there are hundreds of girls in the world? See ya! Also, I did a quote, hope you like. ''-Long a time ago, on the Eurasia planet, I Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the monthly avatar-changing master of MMX fangames, unleahsed an Unspeakable chicken-salt soup on markets.But a cookie-loving blonde red guy (You) shaking a toy-like Z-saber stept forth to oppose me...(Three Z-saber slahses)Before the final blow was struck, I opened the door on markets, and trapped him in the chicken-salt soup forever until another of his Cookie-loving friends (Iris) said to everyone that the soup is expired and enfreed the blonde dude.Now I remain forever in my non-comestible shame thinking to create another food!Gwahahahahahahahahaaa!-'' Zero (as he types): Kinda long, especially the quote at the end. But then, I've been gone for a while, so my emails are piling up by now. {clears screen, begins typing} Zero (as he types): I'm glad my previous answers amused you. To get to your new batch... eh, I'm not sure about Fusion Zero. Is that like Metroid Fusion? Because-- {cuts to a scene of Black Zero attacked by a Metroid like Reploid} Zero voice-over: I've had nightmares since a previous battle with some Reploids ripping off other video game universes. {back to computer room. A new blank screen appears as Zero types.} Zero (as he types): I saw that Samurai Jack cartoon some time ago. Pretty cool how they got along in combat before plasma sabers. But for being Aku... naw, Belial Sigma came closest to that, and he could keep it for all I care. {clears screen, then types anew} Zero (as he types): Luna Platz? I've not met her yet. But Iris... even though we've had our spat, we've patched up and she's the perfect girl for me. What other reason do you need? Anyway, thanks for talking again. Anyway, I need to help Iris. She got her beret stuck in the Aerial Aircraft Carrier vent because Douglas miswired the flow mechanism. Again. Easter Eggs * Click on "Belial Sigma" to see a LOLCats style comparison that has the text "Belial Sigma Looks Like Aku". * Click on "Aerial Aircraft Carrier" to see a scene where Zero holds Iris on his shoulders as she struggles to get her hat out of the vent... when a puff of air knocks both over and spits out the beret. ** Douglas (off-scene): Hey, I fixed the vent! Trivia * Zero makes yet another reference to Parappa the Rapper 2. In this case, he makes a reference to Hairdresser Octopus. ** Also, in the opening rap, he mentions Zero Final, which was his--for lack of a better term--super move in one of the Xtreme games. * In the Aerial Aircraft Carrier easter egg, you can hear in the background the Gravity Beetle BGM from Mega Man X3 (Playstation version). 12. Questions from the Regal A Regal who dislikes Zero asks him about a strange topic. Transcript Zero (rapping): Double-dutch, inline skates, or rock-climbing {as he clicks the email icon} need to check my emails quick and keep rhyming! Hi Zero, dont upset on me but Like Lord C:I rly hate you.Dont ask me why but I have some questions to you.Hope you dont are upsetted on me now but... In MMX4 (I played and finished that game), Iris loved you but did you loved her too?I mean, like a couple. Do you think that Regal forces are bigger threat than Mavericks? Do you think that Overlord or Ogre would fit in your name? Thanks for having time for a Regalforcer like me.Seeya`round.Dr. Ivo Robotnik 15:01, May 23, 2011 (UTC) {as he types} Robotnik?! I'm amazed you're still around. I wasn't sure if your weight or Sonic would allow you to still exist! {clears screen, talks as he types} Hating aside, I'll humor you by answering your questions. Yep, I love her too. And thanks to Nathan, we're definitely together more. {clears screen, talks as he types} As for Regal Forces, I dunno, as I have yet to see what the Regals look like yet. I can only imagine what they look like... {a scene of Zero and Iris facing some Pawns as some Bishops look on.} Bishop 1: The King and Queen will be pleased at our victory! Bishop 2: I don't know. Look! {Zero slashes some Pawns, and Iris does some karate kicks to take some other Pawns down} {returns to computer room. The screen is cleared as Zero talks as he types} Overlord or Ogre? I'm way too handsome looking to be called Ogre. And Overlord sounds too much like Sigma. Well, Robotnik, I hope that answers your questions. So, till next time. Trivia * Once again, Zero makes references to Parappa the Rapper. In this case, it's Sister Moosesha he makes an homage to. 11. Feline Reploids A mystery emailer asks why there is a lack of feline Reploids. Transcript Zero (rapping): Revolutions all the time, people changing the world with crime, with violence and anger, {as he clicks the email icon} emails, whatever... Dear Zero, I have noticed a distinct lack of feline reploids out there in this wild world. I've looked in the archives, and the only few distinct ones I remember seeing are Wild Jango, Slash Beast and... hold on... Neon Tiger! Do you think there should be more of them, or is the current amount enough? Signed, I'm too shy to tell you It's a Secret to Everyone! P.S. And Flame Hyenard. P.P.S. Try checking some old archives for 'Stardroids'. You'll see my favorite archaic robot master in there somewhere. Zero: Oh, a mystery emailer. Well... (as he types} I've seen those 'Stardroids' in the newest robot museum, mystery emailer. They were quite a sight. {clears screen, then continues to type} Zero (as he types): As for the lack of feline Reploids, it's because Sigma recently had an allergy to robo-felines. That may have been why he talked funny-- {shows final boss scene in Mega Man X4} Zero voiceover: --in the battle in the Final Weapon. Sigma: Tremble in terror! You are finished! Zero: Uh, you should really do something about that cold. Sigma: It's not a cold, dang it! It's an allergy to feline Reploids. {Back to Zero's email} Zero (as he types): That may be why we didn't see any felines till the incident with Epsilon. Flame Hyenard? Yeah, he was annoying, wasn't he? I can still hear his yell "Burn to the Ground" even to this day. Thankfully, Iris helps me get over that. Well, thanks for the email. And I have a feeling I may face another feline opponent again someday. Easter Eggs * Click "It's a Secret to Everyone" to see the scene from Legend of Zelda (NES) where Link gets Rupees from a Moblin saying said phrase. * Click "Burn to the Ground" to see a 32-bit style (a la Mega Man 8 or Mega Man X4) Flame Hyenard leap in and yell "Burn to the ground!" as he throws a fireball to the screen. * Click "another feline opponent" to see Zero (Mega Man Zero version) fighting Panter Flauclaus. ** Zero: I knew I'd face a feline again someday! ** Flauclaus: Just shut up and fight! Trivia * In the introduction, Zero quotes Guru Ant's rap from Parappa 2. * Both Zero and the secret emailer wonder about the lack of feline Reploids (good or bad). 10. A.C.'s Curiosity A.C. returns once again, and delves into Zero's personal life. Transcript Zero (rapping): Time to check my email, yes indeed that's for sure, {as he clicks the email icon} my virus scanner remains very secure... Dear Zero, Its nice to speak to you again how long have you been going out?Alot has changed,do you and the gang ever get bored or are the mavricks still go at it taking over the city,the world,ect and do you and Iris ever thought of having kids? P.S.:See if Iris is ticklish,you might like it go for the toes and then her stomach works every time....... The A.C. {says "out a lot" very quickly, says "ect" as it is spelled} Zero (as he types): Er, as much as I appreciate your emails, A.C., I think you're starting to get really into private stuff. I mean, it's not yet certain if Reploids are capable of reproducing similar to humans. {presses enter for a fresh screen, continues to speak as he types} Zero: Also, let's not rush things... I mean, it's great Nathan brought back Iris and all, and we are lovers, but let's not rush into marriage and family life, okay? {presses enter, types anew} Zero (as he types): As for the Mavericks, eh, X is trying to find a way to cure the problem-- {scene of X wiring some board together} Zero (voiceover): But since the new "turn Maverick at will", he's been needing help from Nathan in that department as well. {Nathan approaches X} Nathan: Hi, X... needing help? X: Er, yes. Got that special microchip? I may need it as a model for this project. {Back to Zero, typing anew.} X:OOWWW Zero: what did you do?... X:(crying) I smashed my finger with a hammer Zero: hehe, baby X: Shut up, zero!! this realy hurts!!! Zero:woah buddy,sorry but you have to admit its funny Zero (as he types): As for ticklish... er, I guess since Reploids, X, and I have some emotions,like mr. crybaby over there. X:Shut up you sunuva..... Zero:okay,i get it, sorry Zero: Anyway, I guess a ticklish sense isn't that Farfetch'd. I'll go and check. But i might come after you, if Iris is ticklish, especialy on her feet, then she may leave me in the dust, or tickle me back, and that would freakin suck!!!! Easter Eggs * Click "Farfetch'd" to see a graphic of the Pokemon, Farfetch'd. * Click "I'll go and check" to see a scene of Zero tickling Iris' cute bare toes ** Iris: Tee hee! Stop, Zero! I surrender! hahahahahehehehesthahahhap {continues to laugh as Zero speaks} ** Zero: Well, A.C. was curious about this, so I'm doing some research for him, but even i never knew you were this ticklish. ** {Zero then starts to tickle her bare feet everywhere.Her soles, toes, and heels where tickled, and she burst out in laughter} ** Iris: HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHENOOOOHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHASTHAHAHAP PLEASEHAHAHHEHEHEEH ** {zero then starts tickling her belly, sides,ribs, and armpits} ** Zero: this is fun ** Iris HAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHESTOPHAHAHAH ZEROHOHHAHANOMOREPLEHEHEHEHEASESTOPHEHEHEAHHAHAHAHAHA Trivia * Nathan (from Mega Man X: The Golden Child) appears in this email. * Once again, Zero quotes from Parappa the Rapper. This particular line is a play on the first verse of Stage 2 (Romantic Karate) in Parappa the Rapper 2. * This is the first email from A.C. since "A.C. vs. the Fallen", and A.C.'s fifth email to Zero overall. 9. Sigma the Mutant Does Zero know something about Sigma's recent form? Transcript Zero (rapping): Extra Extra read all about it! {as he enters his email} The best emails in town from all around! Dear Zero, I noticed in X8, Sigma no longer looks like a bald guy with scars on his eyes. Has he undergone some kind of mutation? ---That Turtle guy Zero (as he types): Well, turtle guy, he's not really a mutant. The scars on his face were from when X got really ticked off! {shows brief screenshot of X putting his fingers in Sigma's eyes} Zero (voiceover): Apparently, Sigma made the big no-no of launching missiles at an unprepared metropolis. Luckily, Dr. Cain at the time survived, but that meant little to X, since several thousand humans were killed in that. {back to Zero's room} Zero (as he types): In some of his "reincarnations", Sigma liked the scarred eye look, so he put purple eyeshadow on them. {shows screen of X and Zero laughing, and Sigma (in his first form in Mega Man X3) getting irate} Zero (voiceover): But the idea of Sigma wearing makeup was way too silly, and we usually had a good laugh before handing him his butt! {back to Zero's room} Zero (as he types): Because of that, in the final battle we had with him, he decided to not have the scarred look on his eyes anymore. So, I hope that answers your questions. Keep sending those emails, fans. Easter Eggs * Click on "the scarred look on his eyes anymore" to see Zero painting red on the tip of his ponytail, as Iris watches. **Iris: Zero, are you sure you think this is a good idea? **Zero: If it worked for Sigma's eyes, it might work better for me. Trivia * Once again, Zero does Parappa references. This one is from Beard Burger Master, the first stage of Parappa the Rapper 2. * "That turtle guy" is Mekkai 8. Rock Soldiers Zero gets asked about soldiers made of stone. Transcript Zero: (singing) Whatcha gonna do, when the emails come? (clicks inbox; raps) I gotta believe! Dear Zero, Is it true that the Mavericks have "Rock Soldiers? signed, Chryseis. {after saying "Rock Soldiers", he says, "forgot an end quote" and pronounces the sender's name as KREE-sighs. He presses enter and starts typing.} Zero (as he types): Ah yes, those. Well, I haven't seen them personally, but I think X saw some when he went to take on Sting Chameleon. There was also a rumor that they were located within the mine Armored Armadillo once holed up in. {presses enter and continues typing} Zero (as he types): I mean, some mechaniloids have the ability to take up the environment as their weapon. I remember the Ice de Voux and Iwan de Voux that X and I had to face during the Doppler Incident. {cuts to a scene of X fighting an Ice de Voux} Zero (voice-over): You would think something made of ice would be fragile, but X knew otherwise. I mean, since his battle with Chill Penguin ages ago, he knew not to take ice lightly. {cuts to a scene of Zero fighting an Iwan de Voux} Zero (voice-over): And those rocky robots were good practice for my sword, but the sandy smaller debris can really do a number on the joints of my armor. {back to Zero typing on the computer} Zero (as he types): I took me hours to get the sand and stuff out of my armor plating. And another hour or so to repaint over the scratches. It probably won't be the last time I would have to face something rocky or sandy. At any rate, Colonel invited me to a snowball fight outside. And Iris helped me build a snow fort. So... off to it now. Easter Eggs *Click on "or sandy" to see Zero (his Mega Man Zero self) fighting Anubis Necromancess III. ** Zero: I hope Ciel's got some of that new paint ready. * Click on "snowball fight" to see Zero and Colonel out in the snow, and Colonel gets a large cannon shooting snowballs. ** Iris: Brother, that's cheating! Trivia * Chryseis was most likely asking about the Crag Men from Mega Man X1. * Once again, Zero does Parappa the Rapper references, this one from the final level of Parappa 1. * Zero mentions the Ice de Voux and Iwan de Voux from Mega Man X3--they were found in Blizzard Buffalo and Tunnel Rhino's stages, respectively. 7. Hello, Motoman928 Someone other than X has the hots for Alia. Transcript Zero (as he clicks his inbox): Man, that fight was hard. I need an email to relax. Dear Zero, I have got a big favor too ask you. I was wondering if you could hook me up with Alia, she is really hot. From, Motoman928 PS: How hard was it too beat Epsilon? {says "too" almost as a howl, in both instances} Zero (as he types): Hello, Moto. Epsilon was really hard to beat, but teamwork with X and Axl took him down. {presses enter; starts typing anew} Zero (as he types): As for Alia, I'm afraid you spoke up too late for that. I think she's got a crush on X. {cuts to a scene on the Launch Octopus stage. X and Alia were on a jet ski.} Zero (voice over): I think I may have found that out when I saw the two on a date together in Launch Octopus' old digs. X: Man, I hadn't had this much fun since shortly before the Erasure Incident. Alia: Yeah. It's nice to have some peacetime fun once in a while. {back to Zero's computer, now a blank screen. Zero types} Zero (as he types): But, I can understand that you seek love. So, I won't let your email go to waste. {Zero clicks on a Layer icon, quickly types something out of view from the viewer, then clicks "Send"} Zero: So until next week, keep sending me your cool emails! Easter Eggs *After the cartoon ends, click on the Layer icon to see what Zero typed. Layer, Someone emailing me is desperate for a date. You interested? Zero Trivia * This is the first time since the third Zero email that Zero DIDN'T make a Parappa the Rapper reference. * The P.S. in the email mentions Epsilon, the leader of the Rebellion in Mega Man X: Command Mission. * Zero's reply started with "Hello, Moto", a reference to the Motorola Phones commercial that included that tagline. 6. A.C. vs. the Fallen Take four with Anthony, and he asks Zero about something eviler than Sigma. Transcript Zero (rapping): I need to go, just as bad as you. {as he clicks his inbox} What I read in this email I don't even want to say to you. Dear Zero, I don't mean to pester you but I have seen an herd of the fallen from Transformers he was once good but turned evil he is far more evil than Megatron the fallen makes Megatron look like a wimp. Do you know anyone like that like someone way more evil than Sigma? from,The A.C. PS-Ejoy the TF movie June 24! {pronounces "an herd" as it is spelled; and pronounces Ejoy as "E-joy"} Zero: Wow! The new "E-Joy" is out! I've always wanted one to replace the antique Ewok that Layer accidentally broke. {presses enter to clear the screen, begins to type} Zero: Your visits are no bother, but there are some things I am not really wild about. Like the Transformers movies. But from reports I've heard-- {Cuts to a scene of X and Zero in a canyon at a starry night} Zero (voice over): There have been some Mavericks that have given a lot of humans nightmares just by their appearances alone. Zero: Hey, X, seen Shadow Boogius yet? X: Not yet, Zero. {Back to the computer, a new black screen appears. Zero continues to type.} Zero: As for something eviler than Sigma, I believe you're referring to Lumine. {Goes to scene of X, Zero, and Axl facing Lumine's Seraph form near the end of Mega Man X8.} Zero (voice over): Don't let his bishie looks fool you, he was a bad-arse. He wanted to rip the Earth a new one in ways that even Sigma couldn't dream up. {Scene of X, Zero, and Axl destroying him. Soon, it cuts back to the computer. Zero presses enter to bring up a new clear screen and begins to type.} Zero (as he types): So, yeah. There are baddies out there, worse than Sigma. We just haven't found them yet. Well, I need to go now. Pallette is having trouble sleeping at night, so she asked me to check under her sleep capsule for Shadow Boogius. (leaves, ending the segment) Easter Eggs * Click "Ejoy" to see a picture of an Ewok Action Figure with a goofy smiley face. * Click "Shadow Boogius" to see a picture of Oogy Boogy from the Nightmare Before Christmas with robot attachments on him (like the Borg from Star Trek). Trivia * This is the fifth time Zero makes a Parappa the Rapper reference. In this one, he does something similar to the introduction of the fifth stage in Parappa the Rapper 1. * Zero mentions Lumine, the final boss of Mega Man X8, in this email. 5. Anthony's Transformers It's the third encounter with Anthony, and he asks about an archaic robot cartoon. Transcript Zero (rapping): Every single day emails come in everyway {as he clicks his inbox} I ain't got no time for no body... Dear Zero, I herd of the new transformers movie coming out I'm so excited! Also, the new autobots that will in the movie remind me of you guys Axl=Jolt(Transforms into a bolt an electric car which suggests jolt likes eco friendly stuff and he's a bit of a troublemaker) You and X=Skids (Transforms into a beat chevy) and Mudflap (Turns into a chevy Trax) Colonel=Sideswipe (Transforms into a car called a sting ray) Alia=Arcee (Transforms into 3 ninja cycles) Middy=Wheelie (Transforms into a small RC controled monster truck) BTW Do you have any favorite Transformers? From-The A.C. P.S.-I think you,Iris,and your other friends should see it! Zero (as he types): Transformers... meh, really archaic. And me as a beat up Chevy... what do you think I am? {presses enter to clear screen, and then types} Zero: As for transforming robots in general, I am reluctant to do so myself, and X and Axl maybe as well, after our encounter with Ride Boarski. But we went through the annals of history and read of two humanoid robots that, despite their being on the side of evil, could transform. One was a flame-thrower robot that could change into a racecar, and the other was a drilling robot that turned into a drill mech. {presses enter to clear screen, and then types} Zero: But, yeah. Transforming robots are not our thing. But you gotta admit, it would make great ride-armors that transform. However, that was also done in the distant past, and they had weird masked helmets to go with them. Anyway, I need to go to the arcade with Iris--she and I wanted to try out this recently rebuilt dance game. Easter Eggs *Click "Ride Boarski" to show a picture of Ride Boarski in his motorcycle mode. *Click "flame-thrower robot that could change into a racecar" to see a picture of Turbo Man, both in humanoid form and his car form. *Click "drilling robot that turned into a drill mech" to see a picture of Ground Man, both in humanoid form and drill mech form. *Click "recently rebuilt dance game" to watch Zero and Iris play Dance Dance Revolution Extreme. ::Singers (in game): I'll be your Midnite Blaze, brighter than the moon and stars! Guide you through the game of love! Trivia *Since the topic is about transforming robots, this email mentions the three known ones thus far that do so--in the order mentioned in the email, Ride Boarski, Turbo Man, and Ground Man *This is the fourth time Zero makes a reference to Parappa the Rapper--this time around, imitating Cheap Cheap the Cooking Chicken, in the fourth level of the first Parappa game. *When Zero mentions transforming ride-armors and masked helmets, he's referring to the 1980's cartoon "MASK". *The final Easter Egg has Zero and Iris playing Dance Dance Revolution Extreme, the favorite DDR game of D-BoyWheeler. The song in the back ground, "Midnite Blaze", is one of his favorite songs in said game. 4. Return of Anthony Anthony from the previous email returns with some more conundrums. Transcript Zero (reggae rap): I've been checkin' up my emails so early... {clicks email icon} I've been checkin' them since Pallette was a baby... Dear, Zero its me again! I have some questions I couldn't finish. #Doesn't Colonel have a problem about you dating his little sister? #Do you find it funny about sigma being a baldy? #Have you ever thought of geting upgrades? #Are Axl and Cinnamon really in love? #(Ask Colonel for this one for me he is awesome as you and Axl are) what was like when you and Iris where little? Signed Anthony. P.S.-I'm human and also just call me A.C. {pauses a brief bit between "Dear" and "Zero".} {Zero talks as he types} Zero: Well, A.C., let's dissect this email question by question. First, since Colonel was also brought back by Nathan, he too is pleased that his sis Iris is with me. He has no hard feelings-- {cuts to a scene of Zero and Colonel having a practice fight, with Iris as a cheerleader} Zero: --but we like to have sparring practices from time to time. Iris does double duty as cheerleader for both sides, and a referee. {goes back to the computer; Zero presses enter, and talks as he types} Zero: Second, heh, yeah, Sigma looks funny bald, but I guess he's bald in a super-villainy, Lex Luthor-ish bald. {hits enter and continues} Zero: For the third question, who needs upgrades when you are as cool as me? Though I have to admit I like doing that black armor bit. Fourth, naw, I'm pretty sure that Axl is with Pallette. But I have no doubts that Cinnamon would find a lucky Reploid dude someday. {hits enter, continues} Zero: Fifth, I won't need to ask Colonel. Because Reploids don't necessarily age like humanoids do, unless they want to look like oldies--case in point, Dr. Doppler. Well, I hope that answers your q's. I'm going to have another sparring match with Colonel. Besides, Iris looks quite cute in the cheerleader costume. Easter Eggs *Click on "A.C." near the beginning to see a photomanipulation of a man with an air conditioner for a head. *Click on "Black Armor" when Zero answers the third and fourth questions to show a screenshot of Zero in his Black Armor in Mega Man X8. *Click on "Dr. Doppler" in the final paragraph to show Dr. Doppler in a wheelchair saying "Ya whippersnapper!" *Click on "Iris looks quite cute in the cheerleader costume" to show Iris dancing Macarena in the park in the outfit. Trivia *This is the third time Zero makes reference to Parappa the Rapper. In the first email, he made reference of the first rap master, Chop Chop Master Onion. In the second, he made a reference to Instructor Mooselini. This time, he refers to Mr. Prince Fleaswallow. *Zero twice mentions Pallette. 3. Touchy Subject Zero struggles to answer a delicate topic. Transcript Zero (sings to tune of his Mega Man X3 song): Doo-doo doot dooo! Doo-doo doot dooo! Doodle-doo check my email! {Clicks his email icon} Dear Zero #Have you ever seen X and Alia doing anything......Dirty? #Do have any favorite movies? #Who is your favorite actor? signed, Anthony Coppola a huge megaman fan. {Says "point" after "movies"} Zero (as he types): Um, Anthony, Mega Man is two separate words, and both "M"s are capitalized. {presses enter, then continues to speak as he types) Zero: I'll answer 2 and 3 before I get to number 1. I have a couple fave movies, but they're pretty much mostly anime. For favorite actor, it'd have to be Vic M. I kinda forgot how to spell his last name, but he's that voice actor for Ed in FMA. He'd be great in a Mega Man themed anime. {presses enter again, and again continues to speak as he types} Zero: As for number 1, well nothing sexual, since it is not yet known if Reploids are capable of such. But I did accidentally walk in on X and Alia one time... {cuts to scene of X and Alia having a makeout session in the woods at sunset. Alia and X's eyes get wide as they notice Zero accidentally walk in. Anime sweatdrop appears on Zero. Returns to Zero typing and speaking} Zero: I've been having that scene recurring in my sleep since then. But Iris seems to help me get over it--but that's another story. Anyway, thanks for writing. Easter Eggs *Click on "Iris seems to help me" to show a cartoon of Iris dressed as an Arabian dancing girl dancing to Crush Crawfish's theme from Mega Man X3. ::Zero: Yeah, Iris! Shake it! ::Iris: Gladly! (giggles) 2. X's Chocolate Zero finds out about X's secret chocolate stash! Transcript Zero (rapping): When I say boom boom boom you say bam bam bam, check your email and then we can jam! {Clicks his email icon} Dear Zero, Are you really addicted to chocolate? Well if so those chocolate bars in the freezer are X's From, Unidentified Organic Lifeform Zero: Oh, a UOL! Heh, it's UOL! You got mail! {types} Yes, I like chocolate and {stops typing} WHAT?! Those chocolate bars are X's?! Well, good thing I didn't unwrap them yet! I'll return them to X now! {leaves the Computer Center to return X's chocolate. He sneaks the chocolate bars back in the freezer and gets out before X notices} X: Ah, my candy is here, but it seems a wee bit rearranged. I guess they wanted to see whose they were. {Back in the Computer Center. Zero clears the screen and types anew.} Zero: Well, a crisis averted. Man, I need to get my candy fix somehow... {stops typing when Iris talks} Iris (off scene): Zero! I prepared some brownies! Zero: I'll be there, darling! {continues to type} And another crisis averted. So, continue to send me those emails! Easter Egg *Click "And another crisis averted" to see Iris and Zero munching on brownies. ::Zero: Nice cooking, Iris! ::Iris: Thank you. It's your favorite flavor--jalapeno fudge! Fun Facts *Just as in the previous email, Zero makes a reference to Parappa the Rapper in the introduction. 1. What the Heck?! Zero's first email, and it's quite whacked out! Transcript Zero (rapping): Kick! Punch! It's all in the email! {Zero double-clicks his email icon.} Hey Zero! I have some things to tell you/ask you... #You are hot. very sexy. your hair turns me on, I love long blond hair.. (I am a straight female human) #You are really cool and a good hunter #Your saber is awesome (reminds me of Luke Skywalker hehehe) #Do you listen to music? specifically heavy metal music? #Do you ever get crunk and then do crazy stuff and partee hard? signed, a rockin' metalhead headbanger {Clicks "Reply" and begins to type.} Zero: Well, Miss R. M. Headbanger, I'm glad you think I'm hot and a good hunter. And my saber really is awesome! As for music, it kind of depends on my mood. But ever since Nathan Light revived Iris, she's been getting me into some of the light and medium pop, and I'm really starting to like it. The fifth point, could you PLEASE type in proper grammar? But if you were asking me for a date, again, since Iris was brought back, I've been sticking with her. But, I won't let the email go to waste. {Clicks "Send" to send the reply.} Zero: I know just who to send this to... {Clicks "Forward" and types in the address bar Axl's email.} Zero: So, till next time, keep sending me the emails! Easter Eggs *Click on "Iris" (in the line "But ever since Nathan Light revived Iris") to show a picture of Iris dressed as a Southern belle. Click on the second "Iris" (in the line "since Iris was brought back") to see Iris in a bikini on the beach. Fun Facts *In this email, Zero makes reference to the fanfic "Mega Man X: The Golden Child." *In the intro of the email, Zero makes a reference to Parappa the Rapper. Category:Character Emails